degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160509170708
GOT SPOILERS *HELP! I AM CONSUMED WITH SAM AND GILLY FEELS! SHE CALLED HIM THE FATHER OF HER BABY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! *FETUS NED IS MAKING MY LIFE! It is just SO wonderful to see him on my screen again, even if it's not the original portrayer. I LOVE young Ned! He doesn't seem any different from his older self at all. In the flashback, I thought for sure that Jon's parentage was about to be revealed! I mean, the Tower of Joy was RIGHT THERE! Why revisit this memory if it's not important? And why pull Bran out of the memory before Ned finds Lyanna in the tower if there isn't some life-altering secret to be revealed? BECAUSE R+L=J REALLY IS TRUE AF! *Tyrion's awkward table banter with Missandei and Greyworm had me dying. The second hand awkwardness was practically tangible. *This dosh khaleen business is some seriously misogynistic bullshit. So once their khal dies, their lives cease to matter? Fuck that noise! Dany, get out of there! From the looks of the promo, it looks like there's going to be a rescue mission! YAS! *Any episode with Olenna in it is automatically 100 times better than if she wasn't in it. I never get tired of her jibes and banter with Cersei. *Speaking of Cersei, she's a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment. I'm a little afraid of the outcome. I really think she's well on her way to becoming the Mad Queen with a thirst for vengeance that could rival that of the Mad King's himself. *Lmao @ Pycelle scurrying away from Gregor like a puppy with his tail between his legs. That should shut him up. *Oh, Tommen you sweet, sweet summer child. Please grow a back bone. Do not let this cretin brainwash you with his puritanical doctrines. *I love how brilliantly Varys plays the game of thrones without once compromising his pacifistic nature. *Arya finally admits she has/had a soft spot for the Hound. This forever alters the way in which we are to perceive their dynamic of season three. <3 Anyone else feel that she hasn't actually become No One and is just pretending to be so she can acquire the skills she needs to complete her list? *I know I once said I enjoy Ramsay, but those days are over. He's just...too evil. I enjoy a good villain, but this is ridiculous. And seeing as now he's about to hurt another precious Stark, I'm done with him. He could drop dead right now and I couldn't care less although I refuse to accept anything less than a fellow Stark or Theon killing him. *Ughhh, I wanted so badly to see Osha and Rickon again, but this is NOT AT ALL what I had in mind!! *Oh god, that execution scene was BRUTAL. I didn't care about any of the traitors except Olly. I could positively feel Jon's pain and Olly's fear and resentment. It was all so horrible. I know Olly betrayed Jon in the worst way, but he was just a PTSD-stricken little boy whom lost everything at the hands of the wildlings. Of course he would reject the alliance with every fibre of his being and hate Jon for it. He was too young to understand Jon's motives and reasoning. His blue-faced dead stare after the hanging almost made me physically sick. *Can we just talk about the BLATANT parallel between Jon killing Olly and Dany killing that Mereenese boy last season? Their matching expressions of sorrow and remorse as they carry out an act neither of them WANT TO DO, but do so because they prioritize duty and justice over their personal feelings. Just try to tell me they aren't soulmates. *"Your eyes are brown. Is it still you in there?" (combusts into flames and flies into the sun) YES! YES IT'S ALL HIM IN HIS FORMER WONDERFUL GLORY ALL HAIL LORD COMMANDER SNOW! *Also, Edd/Jon interactions make my heart flutter. <3 *TORMUND/JON ARE SO BROTP IT HURTS! *Um, Jon, you just came back from the dead and now you're making a choice punishable by death? Are you shitting me?! I guess when you've died once already, the risk of dying again suddenly doesn't seem so perilous. Whoever invented the expression YOLO didn't have Jon Snow in mind. *YES JON GO TO WINTERHELL AND SAVE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER!